


Horse and Power

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Beasts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, I mean it’s Thor shapeshifted, Loki is a manipulative brother fucker, Loki is the god of tricks, M/M, PWP, brief mention of MPreg, horse fucking, so from a moral standpoint...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki trailed one hand along the top of the fence, as he leisurely paced around the enclosure.Inside, a horse. Of exceptional beauty and size, yes, but only a horse, staring him down with far too much intent for such a beast. It looked agitated. Even aggressive.Delightful.Loki stopped at the paddock gate, and lingered, watching the horse with amusement. It bucked, and neighed angrily at him."Don't worry, brother, I'm going to turn you back. But first, a bit of fun..."





	Horse and Power

**Author's Note:**

> I am the victim of bad influence and entire blame this fic on everyone who encouraged me.

Loki trailed one hand along the top of the fence, as he leisurely paced around the enclosure.

Inside, a horse. Of exceptional beauty and size, yes, but only a horse, staring him down with far too much intent for such a beast. It looked agitated. Even aggressive.

Delightful.

Loki stopped at the paddock gate, and lingered, watching the horse with amusement. It bucked, and neighed angrily at him.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm going to turn you back. But first, a bit of fun..."

He unlatched the gate, and slipped inside.

The horse was immediately before him, rearing and flailing its hooves, and snorting his threat, and Loki backed up hastily, until he bumped into the fence, raising his hands to placate his brother's anger.

“Now now! I can’t turn you back if you trample me to death, can I!”

Thor planted his hooves back on the ground, but stared furiously at Loki.

Loki chuckled, and leaned more comfortably back against the fence. “I can't turn you back yet, anyway. It's dangerous to shapeshift again so soon. But I thought I at least owed it to you to see that you passed the time… entertained. Perhaps I could even find” He bit his lip, and let his eyes flicker down Thor's huge, strong, glorious horse body. “some way to make the wait enjoyable.”

The horse snorted, and turned its head dismissively away.

“Oh?” Loki started slowly opening his coat, going unhurriedly down the line of buttons and buckles. Then he shrugged it off, and draped it over the fence.

He knew how Thor liked to see him without armor. The vulnerability? The exposure of his form, if not his skin? Simply the knowledge that so few got to see him in such a state? He didn't know, but it was an undeniable fact that Thor's eyes fixed on him whenever he was down to one layer.

And his current state of being a horse made no difference in that matter, it seemed.

“My spell didn't dictate your exact appearance, you know. Being such a large, sexy beast just seems to be in your nature.” He sauntered up to Thor, and even though Thor snorted irritation, he didn't move away, as Loki put admiring hands on his golden flank. “You truly are absolutely gorgeous, Thor. So well-muscled.” He walked slowly down Thor’s side, hand trailing along his strong flanks. “I could ride you into battle and forget I even had magic.” he breathed. “Oh, Thor…”

His middle churned with want, with need, rising in his throat and threatening to bring him down.

Thor wouldn't refuse him?

No. No, he wouldn't.

Loki hopped lightly onto Thor's back - he was a god, and Thor's huge size gave him no difficulty, just as it would not when he took Thor inside him - ignored Thor's whinny of protest, and stretched out across his length, draping himself comfortably over Thor. He wound his arms affectionately around his neck. “You can't tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Thor squealed and bucked at that - but not enough to risk unseating him.

Loki chuckled. “Maybe not this exact scenario.” he allowed. “But I saw how your eyes glazed over when I talked about going into mountain giant territory. And I’ve certainly heard your little moans while stretching me. And oh, brother, how you’ll take any excuse to ‘forget’ to prepare me…” He slowly, leisurely, writhed against Thor's back, letting him feel how hard Loki was, and drew his nails teasingly through Thor's coat. “I know you want to see me wrecked by your huge, thick cock.”

Thor’s soft neigh that time was far more interested than angry.

Loki’s movements against Thor became less relaxed, and he arched his back, enjoying teasing himself so, when he knew he would not come like this. He moaned. Oh yes, he was very bad for wanting these things, more so for doing them, very bad! He knew Thor would tell him so, if he could.

He felt not the slightest sliver of guilt.

“You’re so beautiful, brother. So strong and powerful.” The last word sent a wash of lust through him. He could feel the power in the muscular body beneath him, flowing and throbbing between his legs. “You know how I love that, don’t you? You know your power is like a drug to me? It makes me want to fall to my knees for you, and worship you.” He arched up, luxuriating in Thor’s strong body beneath him. “I don’t think I’d have the slightest interest in you if you weren’t so powerful.”

Thor whinnied and danced in protest, and Loki laughed.

“But for now, let me show you my deep interest and hunger for you, brother.” Loki rolled from Thor’s back, and fell to his hands and knees at Thor’s side, with a perfect view of Thor’s huge, unmissable, half-erect horse cock. He moaned his pleasure at the sight, and grinned.

On all fours, half dressed, staring with hunger at that huge thing, Loki felt like a beast himself, savage, primitive, wild.

Words were beyond him, but that was fine, he had better things to do with his mouth! He crawled forward, beneath Thor, and Thor tossed his head and bucked a bit, but he didn’t move away, even when Loki took him in hand. Even when Loki began licking and sucking. When he got his mouth around Thor’s huge tip - it was so big, he could barely even open wide enough!

Valhalla, yes, he wanted it in him!

He could see the smooth shifts of Thor’s huge muscles, feel the power of him in every small move, how easily he could overpower Loki, knock him flat like a toy, even trample him, and…

Oh, he hadn’t known he had that kink. That was certainly something to keep in mind for future exploration.

He whimpered as he tried to suck the huge thing, and was forced to draw back. “Oh Thor, Thor, fuck, I need…” He tried again, interrupting his rambling pleas with another attempt to handle the huge, flared head of Thor’s cock. He moaned. “Oh, I want…” He gave up on trying to swallow it, licking and stroking and babbling “I want you to fuck it into me, I want you thrusting so deep and powerful into my body, overwhelming me, making me forget everything but you, and leaving me sore for days… Uhn!” He was panting, squirming in place in his need. “I want you to own me, Thor!” A shudder overcame him, and he squeezed Thor’s huge cock as if it would steady him.

What did he really want, anyway? The size, or the strength?

He wanted both of course. He demanded both. He had no need to compromise, when he had Thor to satisfy him.

Before he could make another attempt at getting that thing in his mouth, Thor was backing away, prancing backward, and Loki moaned in needy despair. No, he wouldn’t, not when Loki wanted so badly? Thor knew how he was, knew he was a hungry, needy slut, he knew how badly Loki needed satisfaction; he couldn’t help himself from making trouble when he didn’t get it!

… Well, or when he did, to be fair.

But before Loki could begin to find words to plead with Thor, to break down begging, Thor was leaning down, and huge horse teeth closed over his upper arm, bruisingly strong, and Loki gasped in delight as he was yanked up as easily as a doll.

Oh yes, yes!

Thor tugged him around, and pushed him toward the fence, each nudge powerful enough to stumble Loki, pushing and shoving until Loki was forced up against the wooden rail, half bent over it. Loki laughed, giddy.

“Ooh, brother, will you be rough with me? I like it!”

Thor snorted, and Loki felt the thrilling scrape of horse teeth against his skin as Thor bit into the waist of his pants and ruthlessly tore them away.

“Ah, Thor, yes!” He pushed his hips back, ready beyond any thoughts of dignity, and shouted when he felt Thor’s huge tongue against his ass.

Fuck!

He hadn’t at all expected that, and he moaned and clung to the fence, feeling almost dizzy with desire, as if he would swoon over if he rose. “Thor!”

Thor did it again, and again, and again, and when Loki tried to straighten up out of sheer overwhelmed disorientation, his huge horse head was enough to easily shove him back down. He groaned, absolutely mindless in need. “Please, please, please! Don’t leave me waiting, Thor, please, please put your cock in me!”

Thor made a rough, throaty snort, and then horse forelegs were bracing against the fence on either side of him, and Thor was rearing huge, massive, POWERFUL behind him. His gigantic cock bumped against Loki’s back a few times, as he shifted and adjusted his position.

Then that huge, flared head was bumping Loki ass, and he knew he could take it, he knew he could, but a primitive, thrilling fear spiked deliciously through him. “Oh please, please!”

And Thor thrust into him, fast and strong! It didn’t matter what resistance Loki’s body might put up, it didn’t matter that there was no room for him in Loki’s body, Thor’s horse form was too strong and powerful to be slowed by that at all, and shoved relentlessly in, and in, and IN!

Loki wailed as he felt the thing inside him, pressing against the inside of his belly. He looked down his body, and saw the thick bulge of Thor’s cock, showing through his skin, and moaned in impossible thrill.

“Oh yes, yes!”

Thor made a noise that Loki could only think of as a growl, though surely horses didn’t growl, then drew out and thrust back in. Loki cried out again.

“More, more!”

He didn’t need to ask; Thor was already drawing back again, again! He set a fast, powerful pace, shoving into Loki and wrecking him with each unstoppable thrust. Breathless shouts were driven out of him with every one, and Loki stared down his body, almost hypnotized, unable to take his eyes from that huge bulge, protruding again and again, evidence that Thor truly didn’t fit within him.

It was wonderful.

Loki was a powerful being. He had godly strength, Asgardian training, a millennium of experience, and a nearly unmatched command of magic, in addition to his trickery. No one could overpower him. No one could contain him, stop him, control him. No one could hold him, except his wonderful, strong, powerful brother! No one could keep him, except his beautiful Thor!

And, over and over, he did.

Thor, Thor alone in all the galaxy, thought Loki worth keeping.

“More!” he cried, wild with Thor’s love. “More, Thor, more!”

He lived in fear of a day when he might become more powerful than Thor. He could not stop his pursuit, could not change his nature. But he could trick fate itself, and set himself against Thor always, challenge him always, so Thor would always know he was a threat, would never trust him, no matter how in love, would always be prepared to face him, defeat him, hold him once again.

Because if he couldn’t have this, if he couldn’t have Thor over him, destroying him with his love, what was the point? Thor’s love was his reward, his punishment, his addiction. It was the reason he was good, and the reason he was bad, and nothing, nothing, nothing mattered, if it did not bring him more of Thor’s possession.

Each bit of breath he caught was spent at once, helplessly spilled from his mouth as Thor’s name, as pleas for more, as declarations of love, both honey-drenched and filthy. He didn’t know if Thor would even hear him under the crashing, rattling racket his thrusts were drawing from the fence, and his own huffing, panting breath, but they spilled out of Loki, far beyond his control!

“Thor, more! Thor, I love you, I love you, I belong to you! You hold my heart in your hand, you could destroy me in an instant, if you did not love me so, please, Thor, please, I need to be yours, always yours, please fill me with your cum! Please spill inside me, breed me, own me, please please please fuck me harder! I want you to destroy me!”

Eventually, eventually, this shaky equilibrium would collapse. Loki would never kill Thor. Thor would never kill Loki. But Loki would destroy Thor. He knew that was within him, he knew that self-destruction was inside him.

It wasn’t time yet. But when it was, he wanted to go like this. He wanted to be destroyed under the force of Thor’s love.

“Thor, Thor!” Mindless; he was so full of Thor’s cock there was no room even for thought, only Thor and need and Thor! Thor’s thrusts hollowed him out, reshaped him, made him Thor’s, Thor’s, Thor’s alone! Loki’s hand somehow found enough coordination to find his cock, and wrapped around it, and that was it. He came with a strangled, wild noise, and couldn’t stop the wordless noises unconsciously forced from him as Thor continued to pound into his body.

He whimpered, as Thor’s thrusts sped up, got smaller, sharper, as he neared his own climax. His tongue somehow formed around the words “Yes, Thor, Yes!”

Then Thor was shrieking, and coming, shoving as deep into Loki as he could go and spilling, spilling, spilling, so much seed, so much Loki thought he would burst, and Loki pushed back onto Thor, as if he could get them any closer than Thor’s powerful, huge body could.

Then they were still. Quiet, except for both of their harsh panting, and Loki’s little moan.

Before he could collapse, or Thor could do anything awful like pull away, Loki released a bit of magic, and freed Thor from his lovely horse form. He groaned, as he felt Thor’s cock shrink within him, sliding out of his deep seating within Loki’s belly, and as Thor’s body shrunk against his back, until Thor was pressed up against him, one arm bracing them on the fence, one wrapped securingly around Loki’s chest. He could feel Thor’s buckets of horse seed spilling from him, even before Thor pulled out.

Loki laughed, breathless, giddy, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Thor, still panting, bit his shoulder and growled. “You troublesome thing. I should drop you here and let you figure out how to crawl your own way home!”

Loki whined, and went even limper in Thor’s arm, making him hold him. He couldn’t imagine even managing a crawl, in his current state! “Don’t do that, brother. Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” He needed to be carried home, preferably through the air, then cleaned, and tucked into bed, and fussed over!

Thor grumbled. “I did enjoy myself, yes.” He nuzzled Loki’s neck, and wrapped a second, securing arm around him. “You twisty, devious, selfish, cockhungry thing.”

Loki hummed satisfaction, and wrapped his arms around Thor as Thor turned and lifted him. “Hmm, my hero.”

Thor shook his head and sighed, but kissed Loki’s forehead. “You’ll certainly never let me be bored.”

The ground fell away, and Loki hid his smile against Thor’s shoulder. No, boredom was the last thing he should worry about!

——————————

“How are you pregnant! That doesn’t make any sense, Loki!”

Loki gave his brother a mild look, barely looking up from his reading. “I’m a shapeshifting, magic using god of tricks, brother. I do whatever I want, always. I don’t know why this is confusing for you.”

“You wanted this!?”

“Do you know how ridiculously easy it is to get rid of a pregnancy with magic, Thor?”

Thor paced, steps fast and agitated. “What will we tell people!?”

Loki shrugged. “I’ll tell them it was a bit of an accident from that incident with Svadilfari.”

Thor froze, for a good two seconds, then spun to face Loki. “Is the baby a horse!?”

Loki smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote it, but you read it; I think we’re both at fault here.
> 
> —-
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
